Matrimonio Escolar
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [EN PROCESO][COPY-PASTE][OoC][UA][PAREJAS NO CANON] Bromas, peleas, malos entendidos y reconciliaciones se producen en una comedia casi Shakesperiana con errores acerca de erróneas primeras impresiones, complicados acoplamientos y flechazos ocultos.
1. SINOPSIS

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE CLAMP, ESTO ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Matrimonio Escolar**

 **Sinopsis**

Cuando la directora anuncia que cada alumno del último año de secundaria debe participar en un obligatorio programa de Educación Matrimonial de un largo año, Sakura Kinomoto cree que su vida no puede empeorar más. Entonces ella se casa con su "esposo" el súper atleta Yue, cuya novia y porrista, Meiling, la ha traído con Sakura desde el primer día del segundo grado. ¿Qué es peor? Meiling está emparejada con el flechazo a largo plazo de Sakura, Shaoran. Al menos Sakura lo está haciendo mejor que su mejor amiga,

Tomoyo, quien está emparejada con el muy tranquilo y misterioso Touya Mihara.

Bromas, peleas, malos entendidos y reconciliaciones se producen en una comedia casi Shakesperiana con errores acerca de erróneas primeras impresiones, complicados acoplamientos y flechazos ocultos.

 **N.A.**

 **Si les gusta las parejas canon mejor no lo lean, porque esta vez voy a armar tremendo lio que prefiero decirlo desde ahora, no habrá parejas canon en este copy paste.**

 **Ya saben cómo va todo, al final de la historia pondré el nombre del libro y autor.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capitulo 1**

Debía haber sabido en el momento en que iría a buscar mis cintas blanqueadoras favoritas con sabor a té de menta, que no las encontraría en el cajón, sino temporalmente olvidadas en el fondo de mi armario, enrolladas en una bola crujiente. Una cubierta de hace dos semanas, una explosión de sirope que se había disparado de la botella rebotando en mi waffle y salpicado como una bola de pintura dulce.

Debería haber sabido, que cuando bajara las escaleras encontraría a mis padres degustando las amígdalas del otro frente al fregadero de la cocina, y casi vomitaría en mis zapatos. O que mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo ―en realidad ella es mi única amiga, lo cual está muy bien, sólo necesitas uno― llamaría para decir que se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía pasar a recogerme. Así que tendría que ir en una carrera en mi bicicleta hasta la escuela en mi primer día del último año. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que estaba pedaleando hacia el desastre. Pero solo llamo a toda esa porquería mi muy normal, mala suerte de todos los días.

Me monté en mi bicicleta y rodé las cinco calles hasta la escuela. Vivo en el actual centro de Tomoeda, no en el que tiene los desarrollos inmobiliarios de vainilla que han ido surgiendo los últimos diez años, rodeando al pueblo por casi kilómetro y medio hasta los campos de maíz. Muchos de los chicos de la Escuela Secundaria Seijo viven allí. Los chicos más pudientes. No es que mi familia sea pobre. Es solo que a nosotros nos gustan las casas viejas con linda arquitectura, como las de los pueblos. Mucha gente vive en desarrollos inmobiliarios y subdivisiones pensando que nuevas construcciones son dinero, y dinero es status social. Tontos.

Vivir en la ciudad es mejor. Puedo caminar o ir en bicicleta casi hasta cualquier parte. Bueno, está bien, quizás no al centro comercial Prairie View. Pero la biblioteca, la cafetería y la tienda de música quedan a solo unas calles de mi casa. Lo cual es realmente práctico cuando quiero estar lo más lejos posible de mis padres.

Además, las calles de la ciudad están todas alineadas con estos magníficos y macizos árboles de cerezo que han estado creciendo por, como, un siglo. Y desde que el sol ese día estaba insanamente caliente a las siete y media de la mañana, me quedé en el lado sombreado de la calle mientras rodaba a la escuela. Llegué allí, aseguré mi bicicleta y ventilé un poco las axilas de mi camisa en un inútil intento de secar el sudor cuando Tomoyo entró en el estacionamiento. Ella torció el espejo retrovisor para ver su cara, se secó su labio inferior y se bajó del coche.

―Tomoyo―le dije―. ¿Qué pasó que no me buscaste?

Ella medio corrió hacia mí mientras sonaba la campana.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Se me hizo tarde. No podía arreglar bien mi cabello.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, justo como las dos lo usamos todo el año pasado. Siempre en una cola de caballo o una trenza. Nos llamábamos los cabellos gemelos, aun cuando su cabello era de un liso y sedoso negro caoba y con unos extraños reflejos violeta, y agreguemos sus ondas al final de su cabello. Luego, justo antes de empezar las clases Tomoyo se cortó el cabello hasta los hombros y se hizo rayitos y sombras. Así que incluso en una cola de caballo, su pelo hacía que la trenza que yo llevaba luciera como una turba erizada. No es que a mí realmente me importara. Yo sólo mantenía mi pelo lo suficientemente largo como para poder ponerlo lejos del camino. No tenía paciencia para los peinados. O el maquillaje. Tomoyo seguía tratando de hacerme usar brillo de labios porque según ella tengo "labios carnosos y sensuales". Personalmente, creo que mis labios sensuales tenían menos que ver con la belleza y más que ver con el mal humor. Mientras subíamos las escaleras de concreto de la escuela, casi le pregunté a Tomoyo cuanto tiempo le podía tomar una cola de caballo.

En su lugar sólo dije:

—Se ve bien.

Ella me miró boquiabierta como si yo fuera un enfermo mental. Claramente, la cola de caballo era su último recurso. Pero lo dejé pasar. Yo sabía cómo de loca se ponía en relación a su aspecto y esas porquerías últimamente. Antes, acostumbraba a echarse solo loción en su rostro, recoger su cabello para atrás y listo. Pero este verano había trabajado como consultor en un campamento. Cuando regresó a casa, estaba metida de lleno en el asunto del cabello y el maquillaje, ojos, mejillas, labios. Incluso arregló citas para los primeros y terceros lunes de cada mes en un salón del centro comercial Prairie View para arreglarse las uñas (lo cual me pareció ridículo, pero prometí acompañarla de vez en cuando para hacerle compañía). Imagino que ella debió tener alguna clase de reacción después de haber pasado dos meses y medio corriendo entre los bosques.

Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio. La habitual asamblea de primer día de clases. Pero apenas llegamos a las puertas dobles, alguien chocó contra Tomoyo. Ella se tambaleó hacia delante y dejó caer su bolso, derramando un paquete de lápices delineadores por todas partes. Antes de que me diera cuenta de quién era, me volteé y comencé a gritarle a ese alguien.

― ¡Cuidado idio-Oh! ¡Hola Shaoran!

Syaoran Li, mi amor secreto desde tercero de primaria, cuando me torcí el tobillo durante el día de campo y él colocó su brazo a mí alrededor y me ayudó todo el camino hasta la enfermería. ¿Cómo podría no enamorarme de un chico que me rescató? Fuerte y tranquilo. Pelo castaño y ojos heridos. Totalmente caliente.

Totalmente cool. Siempre decía lo correcto. Nunca actuaba como un tonto. Básicamente, todo lo contrario a mí. El tipo de chico con el que imaginas que podrías pasar los fines de semana acampando en un bosque tropical o algo. Al menos eso hacía en mis fantasías.

―Lo siento, Tomoyo―dijo Shaoran.

Se lanzó hacia el suelo para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Cuando cada uno de los delineadores fue encontrado y guardado de forma segura en el bolso de Tomoyo, Syaoran se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y él la haló suavemente colocándola sobre sus pies.

― No quise golpearte ―dijo―. Alguien me empujó.

― ¡No te preocupes por eso! Ella es dura. ―Espete. Y le di una palmada en la espalda para probarlo.

Tomoyo tropezó de nuevo hacia delante y Syaoran la agarró del brazo. Oops. Esperaba que Tomoyo cayera sobre mí o me diera su última mirada, pero no lo hizo. Ella debía haber estado escondiéndolo para que yo no quedara como un matón frente a Shaoran. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él. Por supuesto, le había hecho jurar su más absoluto secreto. Nadie más sabía. Bueno, está bien, le había contado a Samantha Pickler, la niña de once años de edad a la que suelo cuidar. Pero fue durante un "verdad o reto" no tuve otra opción. O contaba o tenía que trepar por el árbol de cornejo en su jardín y esperar que pasaran coches para gritar: "¡bollos frescos a la venta!".

Ahora, voy a admitir que los años de amor no correspondido han entibiado mi obsesión por Syaoran un poco. No consumía tanto de mí ahora como lo había hecho en el octavo grado. Ese fue el último año en que la escuela tomó las fotos de la clase y él y yo estábamos en el mismo salón. Compré un medallón con mi dinero de niñera, corté la pequeña carita de Syaoran y la mía de la foto y las pegué allí dentro. Usaba el medallón por debajo de mi ropa cada día. Pero no había sido nada más grave que eso.

También he escuchado cada canción de amor cursi en la radio, convencida de que estaban cantando acerca de mí. Incluso escribí la letra de una que había planeado dejar caer en el casillero de Syaoran de forma anónima.

 _Me miras, pero nunca ves el amor que siento por ti._

 _Pero en tus ojos veo el cielo,_

 _La infinitud del tiempo y el azul,_

 _Como olas que atraviesan el mar embravecido,_

 _Y rompen en el banco de arena de tu corazón._

Por supuesto, él no tiene ojos azules, sus ojos son de color avellana en una mezcla con marrón, pero no importaba. La canción expresaba perfectamente mis sentimientos por él y cuando él descubriera quién se la había envidado, seguramente iría más allá de las palabras y se habría enamorado perdidamente de mí. Por suerte, Tomoyo me detuvo antes de que se la diera y quedara como una absoluta tonta. Es decir, ¿bancos de arena de tu corazón? Santa mierda. Gracias a Dios por Tomoyo.

Syaoran tocó el brazo de Tomoyo.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Estoy bien ahora ―le dijo―. Está bien. Gracias.

Le palmeó el brazo a Tomoyo y me miró.

― ¿Y tú, Sakura?

Él lucía incluso mejor que en la primavera pasada. Bronceado. Musculoso. Pero con la cantidad justa de músculo en tan sólo los lugares correctos. La forma en que su camiseta se aferraba un poco sobre sus hombros y pectorales... Yum. No quiero parecer demasiado psicótica medio-acosadora, por lo que dije.

— Estoy bien. Totalmente junta.

Entonces Syaoran dijo.

― Las mujeres totalmente juntas son mi tipo favorito. ―Y luego se giró y caminó hacia el auditorio.

Mis ojos desorbitados. Agarré la mano de Tomoyo y la apreté. ¿Yo era del tipo favorito de mujer de Shaoran? ¿Qué? No podía creer que él me hubiese hecho tal cumplido. La primera mañana de escuela al verlo ―wow― reanimó mis sentimientos. Tenía que encontrar una manera de lograr que se fijara en mí. No, no sólo notarme más. Tenía que llegar a un lugar donde pudiera alcanzar y acariciar esa mandíbula bronceada sin que Syaoran tuviera que conseguir una orden de restricción, o llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico para que me internaran. Este sería el año. Último año. Ahora o nunca. Mientras Tomoyo y yo nos abrimos paso en el congestionado auditorio y encontrábamos un par de asientos en la parte posterior, hice una promesa. Este sería el año en que llegaría a tocar a Syaoran Li. Me gustaría encontrar una forma para conectar con él. De alguna manera.

―Bienvenidos, estudiantes ―dijo la Directora Miller en el micrófono desde el escenario―. Y una bienvenida especial a nuestros estudiantes de primer año.

Llevaba el mismo traje cansado de falda beige que usaba en cada evento especial en la Escuela. Lo bueno es que era Afro-americana. Si hubiera sido blanca, tendría que parecer desnuda en ese conjunto pastoso.

Metí el pie en el asiento de vinilo verde en frente de mí y traté de mantenerme despierta mientras la Directora Miller zumbaba una y otra vez sobre qué tan locamente-fantástica era nuestra escuela. Uno de los colegios más privilegiados en Tomoeda. Bla. Bla. Nosotros teníamos la suerte de estar aquí. Bostezo. Reglas de la escuela. Sin trampas. No robar. No mentir. Bla, bla, bla, bla. Roncar. Recorrí el auditorio y me concentré en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Syaoran, siete filas y tres asientos más allá. Entonces traté de averiguar de qué era la goma de mascar que olía, si de sandia o de manzana verde.

― La siguiente pizca de excitantes nuevas noticias está relacionada con los graduandos de este año.

― ¿Qué será? ¿Un sistema de juegos en el salón senior? ¿Eliminación de la clase de gimnasia? ¿Viernes libres?

Oh, no. Eso no iba a pasar.

— La junta directiva de la escuela y yo hemos formulado un plan para hacer frente a un problema creciente en nuestro país. ―La Directora Miller hizo una pausa para revisar sus notas―. La tasa de divorcios ha superado un asombroso cincuenta por ciento. Uno de cada dos matrimonios se divorcia. La unidad de la familia se separa. El matrimonio se disuelve y quedan solos. ―Ella nos miraba. Escaneando la habitación. Tomó una respiración superficial―. Completamente solos. Sin nadie. En tus cuarenta. Mucho más allá de tus inicios. ―Ella sostuvo su cuerpo tembloroso contra el podio.

Nosotros nos congelamos, con miedo hasta de respirar en dirección a la Directora Miller. Ella también se congeló y luego, lentamente retiró su mano y la pasó por su cabello. Suavizó su falda, tomó una respiración profunda, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Obviamente con estas estadísticas enfrentándonos, nosotros, como educadores, no podemos ignorar la urgente necesidad de instruirlos en el ámbito del matrimonio. Así que, como nuevo requisito para graduarse, los alumnos deben completar un curso de un año en educación para el matrimonio.

Nos descongelamos bastante rápido aquí. Es decir, se trataba de un nuevo fondo para la escuela. Pensé que la comida de la cafetería con sabor a pelusa húmeda de ombligo era bastante mala. O el hedor de las alcantarillas de los baños de niñas del tercer piso. O los uniformes de gimnasia que se veían como si fueran restos de una película porno de 1970. ¿No era eso lo suficientemente humillante? Al parecer no. Nuestros gemidos llenaron el auditorio como una nube de tormenta. Pero no fue hasta que dijo la siguiente cosa que el rayo cayó.

— Cada chico y chica de último año será emparejado y "casado" por todo el año.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SANTO?

Casi todo el mundo lo perdió. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y llorar. Los chicos se levantaron y abuchearon a la Directora Miller. Personas en todas partes gritaban y se retorcían en sus asientos. Excepto Syaoran, quien se quedó perfectamente encantador y compuesto, como de costumbre. Tomoyo y yo tampoco nos movimos, pero sólo porque estábamos completamente aturdidas. Esto era totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué no habíamos sido consultados sobre esta terrible decisión? ¿Qué pasó con la democracia? ¿Qué pasó con la voluntad de la gente?

Aparentemente la Directora Miller era descendiente de Mussolini. ¿Era nuestra culpa que su marido la dejara por su bobalicona niñera de veintiún años? Hey, es una ciudad pequeña. Las noticias aquí viajan más rápido que la gripe.

― Tranquilos. ¡TRANQUILOS! ―graznó la Directora Miller en el micrófono. Todo el mundo dejó de gritar sus protestas indignadas y mantuvo el ruido a una queja mínima―. No tienen elección en esta materia. Si desean recibir un diploma al final del año, deben completar este curso. Eso es todo. Ahora, aquí está cómo va a funcionar, así que presten atención.

No había necesidad de decir eso. Estábamos clavados en nuestros asientos con tornillos de hierro de puro terror. La Directora Miller chasqueó sus papeles, ajustó sus lentes y empezó a leer.

― Hemos comprado un plan de estudios llamado "Probando el Nudo", para lo cual recibirán un material en su salón de clases. La computadora de registro fue programada para unir al azar a los chicos y chicas del último año en parejas. En el primer período, la mañana del viernes, tendremos una boda simulada uniéndolos en matrimonio, con un baile esa misma tarde. La asistencia es obligatoria. Cada término, el marido o la mujer deberán escoger una actividad de un semestre de duración en la cual participar. Juntos. Le será asignado un presupuesto simulado de los gastos que deben cubrir con el dinero real que ganarán como pareja.

Un montón de idiotas empezaron a gritar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Al Infierno que no!

— De ninguna manera.

— ¡Muérdeme! — grite yo.

— ¡Ahora esperen! ¡Antes de que se quejen, escuchen! El dinero que cada uno gane será recolectado aquí en la escuela. Al final del año, la pareja con el matrimonio más exitoso obtendrá la mitad del total del dinero recaudado.

Los idiotas y yo hicimos algunos cálculos rápidos en nuestras cabezas y nos callamos de inmediato. Eso podría ser un montón de monedas.

― La otra mitad del dinero será donado a una organización benéfica de elección de la pareja ganadora. Además, cada mes, la pareja que gane la mayor cantidad de dinero real para ese mes recibirá un premio patrocinado por una empresa local. Los premios incluyen artículos tales como tarjetas de regalo del centro comercial, entradas para conciertos, y una limo gratis para ir al baile de graduación.

Un grupo de porristas chilló como conejillos de indias con eso.

—Algunas veces al azar durante el año, es posible que reciban un asunto de vida con el cual deban tratar, tal como un embarazo sorpresa, o una promoción en el trabajo, o una lesión debilitante o un golpe de suerte de la lotería. Van a escribir a diario sus pensamientos y sentimientos privados sobre el matrimonio. Para ayudarles en este viaje juntos, asistirán a sesiones semanales de habilidades matrimoniales guiadas por nuestra consejera la Sra. Mizuki.

Kaho Mizuki se levantó de su asiento al frente y dio una de esas falsas oleadas de dedos hacia nosotros. Lucía su habitual falso aspecto de desorden calculado: un vestido amarillo suelto acentuado con pulseras de oro y aretes de oro colgantes, el pelo recogido de nuevo cuidadosamente con un pañuelo blanco. Definitivamente, extraño, pero limpio y cómodo. Siempre me recordaba a las mujeres que salen en la ducha en los comerciales de tampones. La Directora Miller continuó.

― Ella y yo estamos totalmente de acuerdo en que ahora es el momento perfecto para que ustedes puedan aprender…― cerró los ojos por un segundo. Los abrió―. Para mantener y sostener una posible… retadora relación—. La Directora enderezó los hombros, se inclinó hacia el podio y escaneó la habitación de nuevo.―Me siento obligada a dejar claro que de ninguna manera toleraremos la consumación física de estos matrimonios.

Bueno, casi todo el mundo se quebró al escuchar eso. Yue Hara comenzó a aullar como un perro y levantó el puño en el aire. Qué idiota. Él y su novia Barbie Estrella Porno, Meiling Godo, habían estado "consumando" como locos por más de un año y medio. Era de conocimiento público. Esparcido por Yue, por supuesto.

Mientras que Yue abucheaba, Meiling se inclinó y le hizo cosquillas. Él pasó el brazo alrededor de ella y aspiró su cara como una manguera de vacío, o como un zombi succionándole la tapa de los sesos por la boca. Eso sería si Meiling tuviera un cerebro. Lo cual era dudoso. La única vez en la historia que había demostrado la más mínima inteligencia, fue cuando en segundo grado me mojé los pantalones en un paseo a caballo en la fiesta del séptimo cumpleaños de Rika Sasaki y Meiling comenzó a llamarme meona en lugar de Sakura. Ella todavía me llama meona, también. En diez años no había sido capaz de pensar en algo más original. Pero como sea, por lo menos ahora era sólo ella y no toda la clase de segundo grado.

Hice una cara de asco hacia el aspira-beso de Yue y Meiling y rodé los ojos hasta Tomoyo, pero ella no lo notó. Se sentó, blanca como un papel, con los ojos fijos en la Directora Miller. Ella pellizcó su completamente nueva manicura. francesa. Le di un codazo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―susurré.

Tomoyo volvió sus ojos de insecto hacia mí, se sacudió.

―Uh, sí. ―Ella parecía como si pudiera vomitar.

Yo misma tampoco estaba sintiéndome muy bien. La idea de educarnos para el matrimonio había conseguido que mis axilas comenzaran a sudar otra vez. A continuación, mi estómago comenzó a batirse. Entonces, en el fondo de mi mente parpadeó el más mínimo pensamiento.

Quizás, sólo quizás, quedaría emparejada con Syaoran. Y ese fue el momento. Justo entonces. El momento en que dejé de tener la más mínima esperanza de que tuviera suerte y las cosas salieran bien para mí.

En ese momento yo debería haber sabido.

La Directora Miller levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza e hizo un gesto para que todo el mundo volviera a sentarse. Una vez que estuvieron relativamente tranquilos, comenzó a hablar.

―El Sr. Terada me ha indicado que la lista de parejas y sus respectivos salones ha sido publicada en el tablón de anuncios fuera del auditorio. Los alumnos del último curso tienen permiso de…

Probablemente, dijo más, pero había tal avalancha de gente y ruido, que no pude escuchar ni una palabra. Los alumnos del último año se revolvieron sobre sus asientos, se derramaron en los pasillos y se hacinaron a través de las puertas del auditorio. Tomoyo y yo quedamos atrapadas detrás de Eriol Hiragizawa, que media más de 1.80 de altura y era del tamaño de una pala mecánica. No podría moverse rápido si la vida de un burrito dependiera de ello. Además, estaba escuchando su reproductor de MP3, como siempre, así que estoy segura de que no podía oír los chillidos y gritos que provenían desde el pasillo cuando todo el mundo leía el nombre de su... cónyuge.

Tomoyo y yo finalmente nos dirigimos a las puertas del salón y hacia el tablón de anuncios. La frente de Tomoyo brillaba con el sudor y no dejaba de soplar esas respiraciones cortas con su boca entreabierta. Revisé la lista ordenada alfabéticamente hasta los apellidos por K. Allí estaba el mío: Kinomoto, Sakura.

Oré porque al menos por una vez en mi miserable vida, tuviese sólo un poco de suerte y luego deslicé mis ojos al nombre junto al mío. Hara, Yue.

Mis piernas casi se caen de debajo de mí.

―Hijo de puta.

Tomoyo me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia los lados. Yo en serio pensaba que no podía ser peor hasta que mis ojos pasaron por la L. Me solté del agarre de Tomoyo sólo el tiempo suficiente para leer Li, Shaoran—Godo, Meiling.

Malditamente-in-creíble.

 **Notas:**

 **Bueno, por fin me decidí quien haría el personaje que me faltaba y de alguna manera fue gracias a** **Sakura Gremory** **quien me ayudo a acordarme que había dejado esto sin avanzar. Espero poder editar los otros capítulos pronto. Y poder dar el nombre del libro pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tomoyo me jaló de nuevo y me llevó a rastras hasta el baño de las chicas.

― ¿Viste eso? ―lloré.

― Lo siento, Sakura ―dijo Tomoyo―. No puedes quejarte conmigo.

― ¿Yue Hara? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda pasar el año con ese Neanderthal sin cuello?―. Me incliné sobre el lavabo, deseando que me succionara el cerebro. La luz fluorescente zumbaba sobre nosotras.

― Él tiene cuello—dijo Tomoyo—.Y culo y abdominales. Lindos. Y aún si tú no lo has notado, muchas de las otras chicas sí lo han hecho. ―Ella sacó un tubo de brillo labial y comenzó a aplicárselo―. Además, en caso de que te lo perdieras, él no es tres veces de tu tamaño, como el chico que me tocó a mí.

― Eriol Hiragizawa no es tres veces de tu tamaño― disparé de vuelta―. Okey, tal vez dos. Pero al menos es una buena persona―. Tomoyo me ofreció el brillo labial. Lo rechacé con la cabeza. Ella arrojó el brillo de regreso a su bolso.

― ¿Cómo lo sabrías? ―lloró―. Él ha ido a la escuela con nosotros por años. ¿Has tenido alguna conversación con él?

Yo revisé el cabello quebrado de las puntas del final de mi trenza por un segundo, me di por vencida y sólo miré a Tomoyo acicalarse.

― No, pero él se reserva para sí mismo. Usa sus audífonos todo el tiempo. Podría ser agradable.

― Y también podría ser un asesino en serie―dijo.

Ajustó y reajustó su cola de caballo ante el espejo y colocó un mechón destacado con rayitos por detrás de su oreja.

Yo volteé mis ojos y revisé por debajo de los cinco cubículos del baño para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera allí. Estaba limpio.

― ¿Viste que la loca de Meiling Godo tiene a Syaoran? ¡Qué injusto! ¿Crees que tendremos oportunidad de negociar? De cualquier manera, ella nunca negocia. Además, yo nunca jamás le preguntaría, porque ella sabría que a mí me gusta Syaoran. O, ¡espera! Podría decirle que sería agradable que ella tuviera a Yue. ¡Oh! Olvídalo. Eso me haría aún más sospechosa. No puedo creer que consiguiera a Syaoran. Típico. Ella lo tiene todo.

― Por Dios, Sakura. Tomate un descanso ―dijo Tomoyo―. No es la vida real. Déjalo ir.

― Hey, tú eres quien está en shock por haber sido emparejada con Eriol Hiragizawa.

Me quité los lentes para lavarlos en el lavabo. Los sequé con mi camisa y me los puse de nuevo. Muchas chicas entraron al baño. Porristas. Vomito. Iniciaron tal frenesí de risitas y aplicación de maquillaje que ni siquiera noté que su Alteza Porrista Real, Meiling, había llegado detrás de mí.

― Escucha Meona―dijo. Yo me giré, pero ella pasó su mirada de largo viendo su reflejo en el espejo y se arregló su ya perfecto cabello―. Supongo que piensas que alcanzaste el anillo dorado consiguiendo a Yue.

Me cambié de posición bloqueando su reflejo en el espejo.

― Antes de que empecemos, Meiling, por favor, limpia tus metáforas. ¿Estás tratando de decir "Ticket dorado" o "anillo de bronce"?

Ella chasqueó su mandíbula.

― ¿Qué?

— Solo quiero entender completamente las complejidades de tu locución y léxico.

Ella parpadeo hacia mí como tratando de mover sus engranajes mentales, los dos que tiene, para juntarlos. Puede que Dios no me diera belleza, pero me hizo más inteligente que Meiling Godo y eso era suficiente para la mayoría de los días.

— Escucha perdedora. Déjame dejarte claro que si tu piensas que solo porque conseguiste— hizo la seña de comillas con sus pálidos dedos con unas pintadas de esmalte rosado— "casarte" con Yue, él estará contigo y no conmigo, estas muy equivocado.

— ¿Ves cuanto mejor te va si te quedas con silabas simples? —le dije.

Meiling sonrió.

— Aquí hay una silaba simple para ti— ella me mostro su dedo medio, se volteó y camino fuera del baño. El resto de las porristas fueron detrás de ella.

— ¿Por qué amas tanto provocarla? —pregunta Tomoyo a través de su reflejo en el espejo, ella lame su pulgar y limpia un rastro de máscara debajo de su ojo.

— Solo trato de equilibrar las balanzas del universo—respondo—. Mantener la homeostasis (*). ¿Por qué ella tendría toda una vida de tanta perfección sin tener que dar el más mínimo pago a cambio?

— ¿Por qué sientes que es tu responsabilidad nivelar el campo? —dice Tomoyo imaginándose ser una terapeuta novata. Yo era siempre su paciente favorita.

— No lo hago—digo—. Es solo por diversión.

— Trata de enfocarte en lo positivo Sakura. Al menos estamos en el mismo salón. Vámonos.

Eso era verdad. Las dos teníamos a Mr. Tambor, quien era muy decente, incluso cuando todas sus oraciones terminaban luciendo como si todo fuera una cuestión empática. Debió ser la buena suerte de Tomoyo la que lo consiguió, ya que de seguro no era por la mía. Mi suerte había dado como resultado que Yue también fuera mi compañero. Tomoyo y yo lo vimos con Meiling afuera del salón del Sr. Tambor, recostado en su casillero. Cuando pasamos, los dos, justo al mismo tiempo, me miraron como si yo tuviese una llaga drenando pus por cada uno de los orificios de mi cuerpo.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo justamente cuando el Sr. Tambor hablo.

— Okey gente. Tomen sus asientos.

Tomoyo me agarró el brazo y me jalo hacia adentro.

— Déjalo.

 **(*) Homeóstasis: Conjunto de fenómenos de autorregulación que intentan mantener equilibradas las composiciones y las propiedades del organismo.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **¡Bienvenido a Probando el Nudo!**_

¡Felicitaciones! Su escuela le ha invitado a participar en un revolucionario curso en educación para el matrimonio. Esta carpeta contiene todos los materiales que necesitará. A continuación se muestra una lista de "reglas" que debe seguir para obtener el máximo beneficio de este curso.

 _ **1\. Actividades Compartidas**_

Cada semestre, uno de los miembros de la pareja va a seleccionar una actividad en la que ambos participarán, (una persona escoge el primer semestre, la otra escoge el segundo semestre). La actividad debe tener una duración de al menos tres meses, y debe reunirse al menos una vez por semana. Por supuesto, ¡más es mejor!

 _ **2\. El Presupuesto**_

Cada mes, cada pareja debe ganar dinero real en efectivo realizando un trabajo (¡o trabajos!) juntos. Además, por sorteo, recibirán un "Factor de Ingreso" que es el número por el cual todas las ganancias en efectivo en el mundo real serán multiplicadas. La cifra resultante será los ingresos de la pareja para el mes. Por ejemplo: si selecciona un Factor de Ingreso de 50, usted y su pareja ganarán $20 ese mes lavando automóviles juntos, entonces sus ingresos totales para el mes es 50 x $20. O $1,000.

Esos $1,000 son lo que usted debe usar para crear un presupuesto desde el "menú" de opciones a continuación. (Recuerde, ¡todos los gastos son mensuales!) Así entre más dinero real gane, ¡más tiene que gastar! Al final de cada mes, la pareja deberá entregar un presupuesto equilibrado utilizando las hojas de presupuesto incluidas, así como el dinero ganado, y la validación por escrito de que ese dinero se obtuvo en un trabajo. (¡No haga trampas con su propio dinero!)

 _ **GASTOS DE VIVIENDA (elija uno):**_

 _ **HOGAR A**_

Cuatro habitaciones, casa de dos baños principales y uno de visitas en una comunidad privada. Excelente distrito escolar y sin crimen.  
Hipotecas y seguros: $2,000  
Utilidades: $500

 _ **HOGAR B**_

Tres dormitorios, casa de un baño principal y uno de visitas en un vecindario ya establecido. Decente distrito escolar y bajo nivel criminal.  
Hipotecas y seguros: $1,500  
Utilidades: $400

 _ **HOGAR C**_

Dos dormitorios, apartamento de un baño en un edificio de apartamentos. Distrito escolar de calidad marginal y nivel moderado de delincuencia.  
Renta: $1,000  
Utilidades: $300

 _ **EXTRAS (seleccione una o varias):**_

Televisión por cable: $75  
Teléfono celular: $50  
Internet: $30

 _ **PAGO DEL AUTOMÓVIL (elija dos):**_

Híbrido de lujo completamente nuevo: $400  
Semi-nuevo de tamaño medio: $250  
Compacto usado: $150

 _ **GASTOS DE ALIMENTACIÓN (elija uno):**_

Gourmet; todo orgánico; frecuente comida para llevar: $600  
Abarrotes promedio; ocasional comida para llevar: $500  
Abarrotes sin marca; infrecuente comida para llevar: $300

 _ **ENTRETENIMIENTO (elija uno):**_

Membrecía del club campestre, tres películas al mes, etc.: $350  
Una película por mes, alquiler de video, etc.: $150  
Sólo alquiler de video, etc.: $50

 _ **AHÓRRALO O GÁSTALO:**_

Cualquier ingreso restante puede ser gastado en un artículo de lujo o en vacaciones, o puede ser incluido en AHORROS y se reservarán para el siguiente mes.

 _ **3\. El Diario**_

Incluido, usted encontrará un diario en el que escribir sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre el "matrimonio". ¡Puede evaluar al curso, a su cónyuge o a usted mismo! Trate de hacer una entrada al menos una vez a la semana, ¡o más si le apetece!

 _ **4\. Sesiones Semanales**_

Cada semana, usted y su pareja asistirán a una breve sesión de consejería con un consejero escolar para abordar los problemas en el matrimonio, como las tres C: Comunicación, Compromiso y Colaboración. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Todo lo que digan será una cuarta C: Confidencial.

Suena fácil, ¿verdad? Bueno, sólo para mantener las cosas interesantes, ustedes pueden o no recibir un problema altera-vida (que va desde una enfermedad repentina hasta ¡un embarazo de gemelos!), junto con un nuevo costo mensual o un menor Factor de Ingreso dirigido a su presupuesto. Por supuesto, usted puede obtener premios de la lotería o una repentina herencia, ¡y puede comprar esa nueva casa o automóvil! Depende de ustedes como pareja decidir cómo manejar estas situaciones. Su consejero escolar ofrecerá asistencia en sus sesiones de consejería semanales.

¡No lo olvide! Su escuela mantendrá un recuento actualizado de todo el dinero real ganado. Cada mes, la pareja que gane más puede ganar un premio. Además, al final del curso, el matrimonio más exitoso determinado por su consejero (en términos de comunicación efectiva, presupuesto exitoso, resolución de conflictos y crecimiento personal) ¡GANA LA MITAD DEL DINERO RECAUDADO, PARA SER DIVIDIDO ENTRE USTEDES!

 _Buena suerte y diviértanse ¡Probando el Nudo!_

— ¿Diviértanse? —grite—. ¿Quiero esto realmente decir DIVIÉRTANSE? Estas personas son unos sádicos— metí el paquete "edición matrimonio" en mi mochila mientras Tomoyo y yo nos dirigíamos a almorzar.

No había sido capaz de soportar leer la maldita cosa hasta ese momento. Ahora había más o menos perdido mi apetito. El hedor en el pasillo afuera de la cafetería no ayudaba tampoco. No había manera de decir lo que estaban sirviendo. Podría ser espagueti. Podía ser pañal de bebé hervido. Gracias a Dios siempre tenían perros calientes.

— ¿No has hablado con Yue todavía? —preguntó Tomoyo.

— Él huye cuando lo veo. ¿Qué hay sobre ti y Eriol Hiragizawa?

Ella no respondió, porque justo en ese momento Eriol dobló la esquina y arrastro los pies hacia nosotras. Se arrancó su auricular izquierdo.

— Hola Tomoyo— murmuro. Miró por una fracción de segundo hacia mí—. Hola Sakura…

Tiró hacia arriba la pretina de sus grandes pantalones cortos color caqui y tiró de un lado de su chaqueta de mezclilla. No creo que todavía las hagan. Pero de cualquier forma, esta no se veía muy nueva.

— Hoja Eriol. ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunto Tomoyo.

Él era casi treinta centímetros mas alto que yo, por lo que mantuvo su cabeza baja y un tipo de mirada de arriba abajo a Tomoyo y a mi desde allí.

— Uh, bien— dijo. Su voz era profunda—. Yo, uh, quería hacerte saber que se supone que debemos cumplir con la orientación el viernes después de… uh… la ceremonia de la boda. A las diez y quince— lanzo sus ojos hacia mi desde debajo de un mecho de cabello negro—. Todo el mundo tiene un horario. Están publicadas en el tablón de anuncios— sus ojos volvieron a Tomoyo—. No sabia si ya lo habías visto. Pensé solo… tú sabes… hacértelo saber.

— Gracias— dijo ella—. Nos vemos allí.

— Por supuesto. Nos vemos— me miro una vez más.

— Adiós— dijimos Tomoyo y yo a la vez.

Él se deslizó entre nosotras y avanzó pesadamente hacia la cafetería.

— ¿Ves? Él es genial— susurré.

— Tal vez.

— Voy a ir a ver nuestro horario— le dije a Tomoyo. Pero realmente iba a ver a qué hora estaba Syaoran. En el caso de que pudiera hacer arreglos para encontrarme

hora estaba Shaoran. En el caso de que pudiera hacer arreglos para encontrarme con él en el pasillo—. Guárdame un asiento— le dije.

— Claro— Tomoyo fue a la cafetería y yo me dirigí al tablón de anuncios.

Llegué allí justo cuando un par de chicas se escabullían alejándose de él, riéndose. Por un segundo me pregunte de qué se estaban riendo. Entonces lo vi. Allí mismo estaba en el papel con la hora de asesoramiento de todos en él. Justo al lado de las 9:45 a.m. el nombre de Yue y el mío. Y justo al lado de mi nombre estaba una flecha apuntando a un dibujo de una chica con gafas, sentada en un caballo, con pis corriendo por sus piernas y encharcándose en el suelo. Por debajo, decía: Meona Caballo.

La buena vieja Meiling. Es evidente que este era su trabajo. Se había olvidado que era Poni, no caballo. Extendí la mano y arranque la imagen junto con el resto de la hoja de papel. Increíble. El primer día de clases, y yo ya era una broma.

Caminé por el pasillo de la cafetería, pensando en una docena de diferentes insultos para lanzarle a Meiling. Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Syaoran Li cuando salía.

—¡Oh! Hola Sakura —dijo—. ¿Cómo te va?

Estrujé la imagen y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

— Genial. Bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Su sonrisa de porcelana brillaba.

— Mejor cada día— sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí, y me deslicé junto a él—. Nos vemos pronto— dijo.

— Está bien, seguro— le dije—, nos vemos Syaoran.

Me encantaba decir su nombre en voz alta. Lo vi dando zancadas por el pasillo hasta que la puerta se cerró sobre mi punto de visión. Entonces me volví y busque por el comedor a Meiling. Miré la cafetería más de tres veces, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, vi a Tomoyo sentada con un montón de gente y que había olvidado al parecer guardarme un asiento. Perfecto. Lo que sea. Sólo iba a sentarme sola y leer. No era buena en conversaciones de chicas de todos modos, incluso si hubiera habido espacio para mí en esa mesa. Ropa de diseño, empalagosa música pop, celebridades rompecorazones… soy una completa ignorante. Sólo dame mi perro caliente y Jane Austen, y estoy bien.

Me puse en la fila para pedir un perrito caliente y sacar Orgullo y Prejuicio. Pretendía leer mientras trataba de calmarme. Me dije que la imagen era sólo una broma. Podría tratar. Probablemente nadie lo había visto, de todos modos. Y si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez no lo habían entendido. O no recordaban el segundo grado. Por supuesto, la mirada furtiva de Eriol Hiragizawa me había dado más o menos disparó esa teoría al infierno. Lo había visto con certeza. ¿Pero a quién le importaba lo que él pensaba, de todos modos? No hay problema.

Acababa de convencerme a mí misma de que la estúpida imagen no merecía ni mi atención, cuando me di cuenta de Yue Hara haciendo fila unas cinco personas detrás de mí. Metí mi libro en mi mochila, tome una "respiración de limpieza", como diría Tomoyo, y decidí que iba a decir hola. Solo para estar segura de que él sabía acerca de la cita del viernes y todo. Me enorgullezco de mí madurez.

Cuando lleuge al mostrador de entradas, di un paso atrás, como si no supiera lo que quería.

— Adelante— le dije a la siguiente chica de la fila—. Ve, todavía estoy decidiendo— le dije a la siguiente—. Adelante—, hasta que Yue estaba a mi lado. Entonces di un paso delante—. Perdón— le dije suave como la crema—. Sólo necesito un perro ca… oh, hola Yue—. Como si no me hubiera percatado hasta ese momento de su presencia.

— Si. Uh, Sakura, ¿verdad?

Me reí entre dientes.

— Uh-Sakura. Sip, esa soy yo. Por lo tanto, creo que estamos casados, ¿eh? — exprimí un poco de kétchup en mi perro caliente. Esparciéndola por toda mi bandeja.

Yue hizo esa cara de pus de nuevo.

— Mira— comenzó a hablar—, nada personal— lo que por supuesto siempre significa algo persona—, pero no estaré gastando mi último año saliendo contigo. No esta ocurriendo.

— Um, ¿no lo está?

— Nop. Perdón por arruinar tus sueños húmedos.

— ¿Disculap?

El sonrió.

— Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que necesitas el dinero y todo—. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró de arriba abajo mi atuendo—. Para un par de calcetines que combinen, tal vez. O un sostén, una vez que tus pechos comiencen a crecer. Pero yo no lo necesito. Estoy bien.

Me quedé allí, blanda y rígida al mismo tiempo. Al igual que una muñeca de trapo con un palo de escoba pegado en el culo.

El estúpido amigo de Yue se burlo junto a él y lo empujó a lo largo de la fila. A medida que paso junto a mí, Yue se inclino hacia su amigo.

— Pobre caballo— le susurro y luego relinchó.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supe. Yue había dibujado la imagen. Ese era el por qué el poni estaba mal: porque Yue pensó que era un caballo. Meiling no lo había hecho. Fue Yue. Sólo para humillarme públicamente.

Ese imbécil.

Tomé mi perro caliente y lo arrojé en la parte posterior de su cabellera, entre blanco y platino artificial, su cabeza de niño bonito. SPLAT. Ketchup en todas partes y una salchicha grasienta cayendo por su espalda. En el blanco.

— ¿Qué dem…? —Yue giró alrededor.

— Eso fue por tu pequeña, pedazo de mierda, obra de arte— le dije.

Yue dio dos pasos gigantes hacia mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Princesa Pantalones con Pis? —gruño—. Bien. Vamos a jugar. Te veo el viernes por la mañana. Bienvenida al matrimonio infierno—. Entonces él se alejó, dejándome allí de pie con un pensamiento en mi cabeza.

 _Juego iniciado._


	5. Capítulo 4

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capítulo 4**

Esa noche durante la cena cuando le dije a mis padres sobre el curso de educación matrimonial.

— Eso es absolutamente ridículo— dijo mi madre mientras cortaba un trozo de pollo picante.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto papá.

— ¿Qué podrían posiblemente esperar ganar forzando a estos chicos a estar juntos cuando apenas se conocen? No es como si tuvieran que elegir a sus compañeros.

— ¿Y?

Mamá colocó el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato de cerámica que había comprado en una feria de arte el año anterior.

— ¿Cómo se aplica eso en la vida real? ¿Cómo les ensaña esto a elegir a una buena pareja cuando no pueden hacer la elección ellos mismos? —pregunto.

Papá se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres tú que el curso debería trabajar?

Ahora, déjenme tomarme un momento para explicarles algo sobre mi padre. Él es profesor de ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Tokio, y le gusta enseñar usando el método Sócrates, que consiste básicamente en sólo preguntar.

Eso es todo. Lo que sea que un estudiante diga, mi papá lo da vueltas y se lo devuelve al pobre inocente en forma de pregunta. Puede pasarse una larga hora de conferencia enseñando sólo con las palabras: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y? o ¿Qué piensas?

A veces me pregunto si realmente sabe algo sobre ciencias políticas. Sin embargo es uno de los profesores más populares del campus.

Desafortunadamente a veces tiende a traer sus métodos de enseñanza a casa, lo que no lo hace muy popular para mamá o para mí.

— No me hables como si fuera uno de tus alumnos —dijo mamá—. Puedo dar mi opinión sin necesidad de defenderla.

— De acuerdo, si quieres tener una opinión sin fundamentos. Adelante, tenla. —Pinchó un bocado de ensalada de espinacas y se la metió en la boca.

— Mi opinión sí tiene fundamentos, es sólo que no te incumben —dijo ella.

— Lo hiciste de mi incumbencia cuando lo dijiste en voz alta —murmuró a través de la espinaca masticada.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Preguntó mamá—. Porque de veras me estás haciendo enfadar.

Papa tragó, esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la mano de mi mamá.

— Claro que bromeo. No te enojes —. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y la besó—. Sólo estaba jugando.

Eso es lo que mis padres llaman jugar. Es algo retorcido, pero al parecer les encanta. Al menos es lo que funciona para ellos.

—Mamá tiene un buen punto —dije—. Estos emparejamientos al azar son un desastre.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó papá—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te tocó con algún fracasado?

Lentamente giré el cuchillo en la mesa.

— No un fracasado. Lo opuesto. Un tipo extremadamente popular e idiota. No hay nada en él que encuentre atractivo.

— Hey, vamos. No seas cruel. Los chicos populares también tienen sentimientos— bromeó.

—No éste. A menos que cuentes "sentir" los senos de su novia en los pasillos antes de entrar a clases.

— Sentir los pechos de una chica siempre cuenta —dijo.

Mama, los golpeó con una servilleta de tela.

— Fujitaka.

— Es verdad. Yo siempre lo cuento.

Y les juro por Dios que extendió una mano y le apretó un pecho justo enfrente de mí.

— Seis mil doscientos ocho.

Me eché hacia atrás alejándome lo más que pude de mis padres.

— Estamos cenando— grite.

Papá agachó la cabeza.

— Perdón, su señoría.

Mi madre luchó para recobrar la compostura.

— Sakura, ¿estás segura que la Directora Miller dijo que no podrías graduarte a menos que hagas este curso? ¿Y la junta escolar estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

— Eso es lo que dijo.

— Creo que eso se puede objetar —dijo mamá.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo —dije.

Empujé los granos de arroz alrededor de mi plato con el tenedor. Los alineé en una pequeña Y de Yue, y luego los volví a juntar.

— Bueno, no me quedaré sin hacer nada —dijo mamá—. Mañana llamaré a la Directora Miller. Y luego a la junta escolar. Puede que incluso escriba una carta para el periódico. —Se bebió hasta el fondo su copa de vino.

— Es ridículo.

— Uh, oh —dijo papá—. Escondan a sus hijas. Nadeshiko va al ataque.

Mamá volvió a golpearlo con la servilleta.

— Sí, mamá eso es todo muy bueno pero no cambia nada. Mientras tanto debo seguir lidiando con este idiota.

Mamá levantó su plato y lo llevó hasta el fregadero.

— Sakura. Creo que este curso es absurdo. Pero por el momento vas a tener que seguir el juego. Intenta encontrar algo sobre este chico que te guste, que puedas respetar o que al menos puedas soportar. Sólo una cosa. Eso es todo lo que necesitas. Concéntrate en esa cualidad rescatable, en esa cosa que te guste y vas a ver por cuánto tiempo podrás aguantarlo.

— ¿Así es como papá y tú permanecen juntos?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Prepara una malteada de chocolate increíble.

— Y ella realmente sabe cantar —dijo papá.

— Soy una cantante terrible —dijo mamá.

— ¿Lo eres? Bueno en ese caso supongo que deberemos terminar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hmmm, ¿me pregunto quién cantará bien?

— Tu madre canta bien. Tal vez deberías irte a vivir con ella.

— Al menos ella me deja sentirle los pechos.

Me puse de pie.

— Eso es todo. Ya fue suficiente. Ni siquiera voy a pedir permiso para levantarme de la mesa, porque ustedes están enfermos y son unos depravados. Ya no tienen ninguna autoridad sobre mí. Estaré en mi cuarto.

Dejé mi plato en el fregadero y los dejé riéndose detrás de mí.

Arriba me tumbé sobre mi cama y saqué el paquete de educación matrimonial. Agarré una lapicera y el diario. Supuse que podría dejar registrado este horrible día.

 _Miércoles 4 de septiembre_

 _Creí que este día iba a ser un fantástico primer día en el último año. Por el contrario, apestó. Ahora, tendré que pasarme el resto del año encadenada a una persona (que no nombraré, pero cuyas iniciales son YUE HARA) a quien desprecio. Me aconsejaron buscarle una cualidad remediable en la cual concentrarme. Hasta ahora la única que he podido pensar es que respira. Pero incluso eso es cuestionable, porque probablemente sea un zombi o alguna otra forma de muerto viviente._

 _Seriamente preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida siendo solterona virgen que pasarlo con Yue Hara. Sería perfectamente feliz viviendo como la loca de los gatos._

 _Tengo un tío (Tommy) que era por completo la versión masculina de la mujer loca de los gatos, y era feliz. En realidad, pensándolo bien, no lo era tanto. Como esa vez que hace tres años, cuando celebramos el cumpleaños 75 de la abuela. Comimos en un restaurante, y me tocó sentarme junto al tío Tommy._

 _Intenté entablar una conversación amable pero bruscamente comenzó a hablarme sobre dos de sus gatos que estaban enfermos. Un problema renal o algo así. Me preguntó si tenía mascotas. Respondí que no._

— _Bien— dijo—. Son unos rompecorazones. Compré a Sarsaparrilla y a Knee Hi para mis cuarenta años. Sólo sirvieron para recordarme lo viejo que soy. Y ahora Knee Hi está enferma. No sé qué hará Sarsaparrilla sin su hermana._

 _Dije que lamentaba oír eso._

— _Bueno, es la historia de mi vida—respondió—. ¡Dios prohíba que tenga una sola pequeña cosa que no sea una desilusión!_

 _De acueeeeeeerdoooo._

 _¿Qué demonios podía responder a eso?_

 _Afortunadamente, los aperitivos llegaron, y pude así de pronto desarrollar un interés absorbente en la construcción de bocaditos de camarón._

Ese era el tío Tommy hace tres años. Solo puedo imaginar lo amargado y aterrador que deber ser ahora. Realmente espero que el gato no haya muerto. No tengo idea de que tiene que ver eso con la Educación matrimonial, pero al menos sirvió para llenar un par de hojas del diario.

Nota:

Reafirmo la advertencia, son parejas no canon, no se hagan ilusiones de que al final cada uno terminara con el "correcto", porque no será así. De lo poco que recuerdo cuando leí este libro, sé que se reían mucho, incluso Sakura puede llegar a ser algo desesperante, pero después de eso, por lo general los personajes están fuera de lo que son en el anime o manga. Así que si no quieren leer algo diferente, es momento de dejar de leer, en caso contrario, sigan bajo sus propias consecuencias.

Gracias a las que han mandado review, no puedo responder porque no es correcto hacerlo en los capítulos, así que de todas maneras gracias por seguir este copy-paste.


	6. Capítulo 5

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capítulo 5**

La mañana del viernes. Primer período. Los de último año estaban reunidos en el auditorio. En el escenario todavía estaba ese asqueroso arco blanco que había quedado de la producción de una obra de teatro del año pasado que estaba cubierto con flores falsas de color rosas e iluminada con una luz central.

Los dedos de la Directora Miller revolotearon por su pelo y cuello mientras caminaba hacia el podio junto al arco.

— Está bien. Acomódense, ahora. Pasemos a través de esta ceremonia así pueden ir a clase. Me gustaría que las jóvenes mujeres se alineen al lado derecho del auditorio de acuerdo al orden alfabético de sus apellidos. Los jóvenes hombres, alinéense en el lado izquierdo del auditorio contrarios a su pareja.

Esto llevó varios minutos, ya que muchas de los chicas aún no dominaban las complejidades del alfabeto. Además, ninguno de nosotros estaba muy apurado por llegar a la parte real de la boda. La Directora Miller trató de ayudarnos lo mejor que pudo.

— No, Maja, Bjorkman viene antes que Bloomberg. Catherine, ¿es McHenry o MacHenry? Bueno, eso significa que estás después de Juliana. Rhiannon, sé que tú y Joscelin tienen el mismo apellido. Alinéense de acuerdo a su primer nombre, entonces. No, eso quiere decir que estás detrás de Joscelin, no en frente. Ahí vas. No, Elizabeth, no se tienen que besar. De hecho, no deberías. ¡Sin besos! ¿Me escucharon, todo el mundo? ¡Sin besarse! ¡Rashmi Kapoor, vuelve aquí! Bueno, mala suerte, tiene que mantenerse.

Hay un dicho acerca de los gatos pastores. Como de cuan imposible es. Pero eso habría sido un pedazo de pastel en comparación con esto. Finalmente, nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, y lo mismo hicieron los chicos. Miré toda la extensión de asientos verdes de vinilo a la línea de ellos pegados a la pared. Se veían como animales de caza que habían sido enviados a una cacería controlada. Algunos ajenos a su destino. Algunos corcoveando y pateando contra el recinto. Algunos resignados a su inminente desaparición. Sin embargo, todos atrapados.

Escanee la línea. Syaoran Li estaba en frente, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago. Él estaba completamente inmóvil a excepción de su bota negra derecha, que se mantenía tocando y tocando furiosamente el piso.

Syaoran estaba en la mitad de la línea. Su camisa mandarina hacía que su piel se viera como bronce. Conversó con el chico a su lado y se echó a reír casualmente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me recordó cómo había tratado hacerme reír de camino a la oficina de la enfermera en tercer grado para que yo no pensara en el dolor de mi tobillo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

De repente, Syaoran se dio vuelta y miró a través del auditorio hacia las chicas. Podía ver sus ojos transitando por la línea. En un segundo estaría mirándome. ¿Debo dejar que vea que lo observaba? ¿Lo sorprendería? ¿O debo mirar hacia otro lado y parece tímida y deliciosa? ¿Debería saludarlo? ¿Tratar de mantener su mirada? ¿Trataría de enviarle un mensaje psíquico?

Cedí. Me dejé caer y fingí atar mis zapatillas Chuck Taylor. No sabía qué hacer. Qué cobarde. Y como recompensa por mi cobardía, cuando me paré, mi mirada se posó en alguien mucho menos agradable. Yue.

Yue se dirigió a su amigo y le susurró algo. Al menos, parecía que él susurraba. Yue se inclinó y me miró. Y entonces lo miré con miedo mientras él me miraba y me señalaba, y luego se echó a reír. Su amigo también se rió, y sentí toda mi sangre drenarse a mis pies. Yue estaba tramando algo.

Me vio observándolo, negó con la cabeza, y sonrió con esa sonrisa siniestra suya. Traté de no parecer asustada, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía decirle nada; estaba del otro lado a través del auditorio. Hice lo único en lo que podía pensar. Le enseñé el dedo.

Bueno, eso sólo complació a Yue sin extremo. Lo incité. Había logrado el equivalente social de meter a un oso en un palo afilado.

— ¿Están todos listos? —dijo la Directora Miller, ajustándose sus lentes—. ¿Todo el mundo? Bueno, vamos a comenzar. Cuando diga su nombre, por favor vengan al escenario, conozcan a su pareja detrás del arco, tómense de las manos, y pasen por el arco y por las bandas en frente del escenario. Después pueden continuar por el pasillo central y salir a sus clases. ¿Todo el mundo entiende? ¿Sí? Bien. —Le hizo gestos a alguien en la parte posterior del auditorio?. Por favor, traigan a los chicos de clases inferiores. Ah... y a las mujeres.

De repente, las puertas dobles se abrieron y una ola de estudiantes lleno el auditorio. A juzgar por las expresiones en los rostros de todos, se puede suponer que ninguno de nosotros había soñado que tendríamos una audiencia para esto. Pero allí estaban. Primero, segundo, tercero… testigos de la ejecución.

La que estaba a mi lado, Naoko, me dio un codazo.

— ¿Para qué están ellos aquí? — pregunto.

— No lo sé —dije—. Tal vez la Directora Miller quiere asustarlos para que cambien de escuela así el próximo año la facultad se irá a Buenos Aires.

Ella soltó un bufido.

— Lo dudo. Quiero decir, ¿quién querría retirarse a México?

Culpo al sistema educativo, lo hago. No era la culpa de la pobre Naoko que nunca le hubiesen enseñado la geografía de América del Norte y del Sur. O tal vez la tenía, pero la información había conseguido de alguna manera perderse entre los labios de la maestra y el cabello lleno de spray quema cerebro. De cualquier manera, decidí dejarlo pasar. Era evidente que había perdido el punto, de todos modos.

La Directora Miller batió sus manos sobre el podio.

— Tomen asiento, por favor. Tomen asiento. —Cuando la habitación se calmó, ella se aclaró la garganta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y dio una sonrisa torcida—. Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir. —Se detuvo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Obligó una sonrisa más amplia—. Para unir a estos jóvenes y estas jóvenes en… —Tragó. Suspiró—. Matrimonio —Inhaló. Exhaló—. El matrimonio no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Es el compromiso hecho entre dos personas. Un compromiso que es… —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y resopló—. Bien, que se supone que perdure… —Su voz vaciló. Se detuvo de nuevo y se secó los ojos. Luego tomó el podio—. Ustedes deben pegarse a él a través de la adversidad. No sólo escaparse a la primera tentación como un niño que acaba de descubrir un caramelo. Claro, el caramelo es dulce. Sin embargo, el caramelo no ofrece sustancia. Mientras tanto, la sólida y nutritiva papa con la que se casaron se pudre en el armario. ¡Hagan la elección antes de hacer el compromiso, señoras y señores! No elijan la papa si lo que realmente quieren es un caramelo. ¿Entienden?

Era bastante claro que ninguno de nosotros lo hacía. A pesar de que estudió nuestras caras de piedras por una respuesta. Una lágrima goteo por debajo de su mejilla. Se la secó.

— Así que. Matrimonio. Sí. El matrimonio es un compromiso entre dos personas... un compromiso que... que... Oh, ustedes saben las reglas. Vamos a seguir adelante con esto. Cuando los llame por su nombre, subirán al escenario, unirán la mano con su pareja, y solemnemente los declararé unidos por el propósito de la educación matrimonial para el año. El final, adiós. ¿Señor Terada? Música, por favor. Carla Adams y Peter Hauser.

Canon de Pachelbel en D comenzó a todo volumen en el sistema de sonido mientras Carla y Peter subían los escalones del escenario. Ellos unieron las manos, caminaron bajo el arco, y se retiraron bajo las bandas en la parte delantera del escenario. Mientras pasaban por el pasillo, los de clase inferior comenzaron a aplaudir y abuchear. Ahora entendía por qué estaban allí. Eran un pozo de humillación.

Dos a dos subimos a la horca. Dos a dos descendimos al infierno. Bueno, tal vez estoy sobre-dramatizando un poco, pero te puedo decir esto: me solía gustar Canon en D. Solía sonar como la esperanza y la belleza y la pureza y la alegría, todo en uno. Pero, de repente, y desde este momento, Canon en D sonaba como una marcha de muerte. Un canto fúnebre. Un lento, inevitable espiral hacia la tumba. Sin lugar a dudas, nunca me gustaría, jamás Pachelbel de nuevo.

Vi a Tomoyo y Eriol cruzar el escenario cada uno hacia el otro. Tomoyo llevaba esos tacones de cuña, de modo que caminaba lento. Eriol la esperó con la mano extendida. La tomó y avanzó a través del arco. Cuando caminaron a las bandas de aluminio, el metal crujió bajo el peso de Eriol un poco más fuerte que lo habitual. Algunos de los de clases inferiores se rieron, pero Eriol siguió su curso, sin perder el ritmo. Me pareció ver a Tomoyo darle un pequeño apretón a su mano, lo que era probable, porque es ese tipo de persona.

Me acerqué hacia adelante en la línea, tratando de mantener un ojo en Yue. No sabía lo que había planeado, pero no podía ser bueno. Cuando Syaoran y Meiling subieron al escenario, miré hacia atrás y adelante entre Syaoran y Yue, para ver si Yue tenía alguna reacción viendo a su novia poniéndose toda amistosa con un chico que estaba bueno. Pero a Yue parecía no importarle. Yo estaba más celosa de lo que él parecía estar. Incluso cuando Syaoran no sólo ofrece su mano, sino su musculoso brazo, el cual Meiling tomó, riéndose tontamente. Era una profesional en ser tímida, le doy eso. Hizo de coquetear una religión, y ahora era la adoración en el altar de Syaoran. Pero Yue no batió una pestaña.

Yo, en cambio, no era tan genial. De hecho, había empezado a sudar como una reina de belleza en el último minuto de una prueba de embarazo. Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar cubos de hielo en las axilas, y agua fría goteando por mi cuello y brazos. Casi había logrado que mi ritmo cardíaco se redujera desde mi frenético ritmo de ansiedad cuando la Directora Miller llamó.

— Sakura Kinomoto y Yue Hara.

Oh Dios. Hasta ahí llegué.

Subí los escalones y me di vuelta hacia Yue. Caminamos uno hacia el otro, mirándonos a los ojos. No quería tropezar, pero no quería romper su mirada, tampoco.

Cuando llegamos al alcance del brazo, le tendí la mano, tratando de ser digna. Pero Yue rompió mi mirada y se fue derecho delante de mí a la cortina a un lado del escenario. Llegó a la cortina de terciopelo y retiró... una muñeca. Una muñeca inflable. Una muñeca inflable sexual con una peluca negra y gafas de color marrón como las mías, y una tiara de plata de plástico pegada a la cabeza con cinta adhesiva. La muñeca tenía pantalones cargo, como los que uso. Sólo que la entrepierna de los cargo estaba empapada. Goteando el interior de las piernas. En cuanto a la parte superior no tenía nada. Las tetas habían sido rotas y tapadas con cinta adhesiva para que la muñeca tuviese pecho plano. Pero hubo un par de pezones muy atractivos negros dibujado con marcador mágico en la cinta adhesiva. En aras del mantenimiento de la corrección anatómica, estoy segura.

El auditorio estalló en la histeria. Yue tomó la muñeca, se sentó a horcajadas, y galopó por todo el escenario como si fuera un caballo, con latigazos y todo. Entonces corrió a través del arco a la parte delantera del escenario (esquivando a la Directora Miller, que parecía sorprendida en la inmovilidad de todos modos). Llevó la muñeca tan alto como pudo y gritó.

— "¡Presentando a la Princesa Pantalones con Pis!" —Un puñado de los de clases inferiores se rieron.

Luego se unieron más. Luego el cabeza dura del compañero de Yue empezó a cantar.

— "Princesa Pantalones con Pis, Princesa Pantalones con Pis".

Y pronto todo el mundo estaba levantado o cantando.

— ¡Está bien! —grito La Directora Miller cuando pareció reaccionar—. Cálmense. —¿Pero nadie realmente lo hizo. Yue se marchó por las bandas con la muñeca en sus brazos y desfilando por el pasillo mientras todo el mundo aplaudía.

Me quedé sola en el escenario. Bueno, yo y la Directora, que me arrastró hasta el borde y me espantó fuera. Evidentemente, se había convertido en muy hábil para fingir no darse cuenta de las cosas.

Di unos pasos por las bandas y me quedé helada en el fondo. Todo el mundo estaba gritando más fuerte que nunca. Y se reían. Y me señalaban. A mí. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer o a dónde ir. De repente, vi a Tomoyo caminando hacia mí. Tomó mi brazo y me llevó por el pasillo. Eriol se reunió con nosotras a mitad del camino y alguien gritó.

— ¡Ooh, un trío! —Pero yo estaba más allá de importarme. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí. Bueno, eso y encontrar la manera de hacerle pagar a Yue.

Llegamos a las puertas del vestíbulo de afuera del auditorio, y Eriol me preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, no estoy bien —le dije—. Ese hijo de puta de mierda. —Y miré al alrededor del vestíbulo por él, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Hijo de puta cobarde.

— Yue Hara es un imbécil total —dijo Tomoyo—. No puedo creer lo que hizo.

— Yo puedo —dijimos Eriol y yo al mismo tiempo. Una risita salió de mí.

— Jinx —le dije—. Me debes una cerveza. —Eriol se ruborizó y se pasó los dedos por su grueso y esponjoso cabello.

Me quedé mirando el tablón de anuncios con las listas de matrimonios en él. Saqué una de las chinchetas y lo metí a través del nombre de Yue.

— Escucha Tomoyo —le dije—. Voy a conseguir hacerlo pagar por esto, y voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Estoy pensando en esta noche, en el baile. ¿Estás dentro?

Tomoyo me chasqueó la lengua.

— Vamos, Sakura. Sé mejor persona.

— ¿Mejor persona? Lo que quieres decir es que caiga bajo. De ninguna manera. No me voy a esconder de él. Entonces, gana.

— Sí, pero esto no es una batalla. Se supone que están casados.

— A la mierda con eso.

Ella cruzó sus brazos de marfil. Incluso después de estar al aire libre durante todo el verano, se las arregló para evitar daño solar.

— Está bien, pero nos guste o no, ésta es la forma en que es, si quieres graduarte y salir corriendo fuera de la escuela secundaria.

— Tomoyo, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos. Haciendo tintinear sus pulseras.

— Sí, te ayudo. Sabes que lo haré.

— Gracias.

— Uh... sabes, yo podría... ayudar también —dijo Eriol —. Quiero decir... si lo necesitas.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté.

Eriol movió la cabeza.

— Por supuesto. No puedo bailar de todos modos. ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

Extendí la mano y le di una palmada en su fornido hombro.

— Fantástico, Eriol. Gracias.

Miré el reloj por encima de las puertas del auditorio: ocho cuarenta y cinco. Exactamente una hora para planear lo que le iba a decir a Yue en nuestra sesión de consejería. No podía esperar a que fuera reprendido por Kaho Mizuki. Nunca la había visto como una fiera antes, por lo que esto iba a ser un placer.

Y después, tendría el resto del día para planear mi venganza.


	7. Capítulo 6

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC QUE APARECEN AQUÍ PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

 **ESTO NO ES UN ORIGINAL, ES UN COPY-PASTE**

 **Capítulo 6**

— Por favor entra, Sakura. Yue está ya aquí.

Kaho Mizuki había sido la consejera escolar en la Secundaria Seijo desde que yo era estudiante de primer año. Ella no podría haber sido más de ocho o nueve años mayor que yo, pero se comportaba como una mujer de mediana edad ex-hippie. Insistía en que todos en la escuela la llamaran Kaho, todo lo que decía sonaba como un mantra de meditación. Siempre llevaba bufandas y olía a almendras tostadas y a vainilla. Nunca había estado casada, así que no estaba segura de lo que pensaba que podía enseñar acerca del matrimonio. Pero tal vez había recogido algunos consejos de la cadena de hombres con la que había sido vista por toda la ciudad durante los últimos años.

— Toma asiento, Sakura —dijo Kaho Mizuki. —Yo lo hice. Pero no antes de enviar un aluvión de miradas asesinas a la parte posterior del cráneo de Yue—. Muy bien. Bienvenida, Sakura. Bienvenido, Yue. Creo que es obvio que tenemos que empezar a abordar en esta sesión lo que pasó antes en la ceremonia de la boda simulada. Yue, ¿te gustaría empezar?

— ¡Ha! ¿Por qué va a empezar él? ?espeté.

Kaho Mizuki volvió la cabeza hacia mí de la forma exacta en que un búho hace cuando alcanza a su presa.

— Ya que Yue estaba aquí primero, Sakura. —Su cabeza giró de regreso a Yue—. Ahora, dime, Yue. ¿Por qué crees que fue aceptable traer esa muñeca a la boda?

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Aceptable? Um, ¿hola? ¿Dónde estaba la parte donde ella le gritaba y él estaba en problemas?

— Bueno, Kaho —susurró—, me di cuenta de que algunos de mis compañeros de clase estaban un poco... digamos, tensos sobre el curso de educación para el matrimonio. Así que me encargué de añadir un poco de ligereza a lo que era sin duda un momento estresante para muchos de mis compañeros de cursos superiores.

Sostén el teléfono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yue?

Me quedé sentada allí en mi silla mullida y lo observé.

— Yue, entiendo tu deseo de ayudar a tus compañeros de estudios —dijo Kaho Mizuki, extendiendo una mano para ajustar un florero de margaritas en su escritorio antiguo—. Y a pesar de que tus motivos puede que fueran honorables, debes entender que tus acciones fueron perturbadoras. ¿Puedes ver eso?

Solté un bufido. Alto.

— ¿Sakura? Tendrás tu turno para hablar en un momento. Ahora, Yue. ¿Entiendes cómo tus acciones en el auditorio podrían ser tomadas como algo diferente a divertido?

Yue frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo entiendo. Créame; tenía un objetivo totalmente diferente.

Sí, apuesto a que lo tenías, eres un imbécil. Por un segundo me imaginaba agarrando el buda de madera de la estantería de Kaho Mizuki y usándolo para darle a la cara de Yue con un objetivo totalmente diferente.

Pero, por supuesto, no lo hice. Me enorgullezco por mi moderación.

Kaho Mizuki continuó.

— ¿Y te das cuenta de que una muñeca como esa representa la objetivación de la mujer de la forma más despreciativa?

Aja. Está bien. Finalmente iba a perder los nervios. Ella debe haber sido una de esas que dan un rodeo por el infierno. Del tipo que te engaña para que te sientas en una posición cómoda y pienses que la soga es una corbata. Hasta que se ubica detrás de ti y tira de la cuerda.

Yue negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia Kaho Mizuki.

— ¿Mujer objeto? ¿Yo? Vamos, Kaho, ¿de verdad crees que soy el tipo de persona que considera a la mujer como un objeto? —Él deslumbró su sonrisa falsa hacia ella.

Kaho Mizuki se derritió delante de mí.

— No, por supuesto —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y lanzando una pequeña risa femenina. Yue había escapado de la horca—. Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso. —Ella juntó las manos y dijo— ¡Está bien! Creo que podemos realmente comenzar esta sesión desde un lugar de paz ahora.

Yue levantó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió. Su encanto de mierda lo hacía salir impune, y él lo sabía.

Wow.

Parecía que había subestimado el comportamiento Neanderthal.

Apreté mis manos en los brazos de la silla y grité.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Kaho Mizuki emitió un suspiro condescendiente y dijo.

— Sakura, en mi oficina, no hay gritos ni maldiciones. Toda la comunicación se hace de una manera madura y constructiva. ¿He sido clara? —Ella me dirigió lo que supongo que estaba destinada a ser una mirada severa. Se parecía más a los efectos secundarios de estreñimiento severo.

— No —dije—, no fue clara. Nada de lo que ha dicho tiene ningún maldito sentido. ¿Cómo es que este cara de idiota puede humillarme delante de todo el cuerpo estudiantil entero, y ni inmutarse? ¿Pero si digo la palabra maldita en su oficina, luego se enoja? No, Kaho Mizuki, no es clara en absoluto.

Kaho Mizuki parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Humillarte? ¿Qué te hace pensar que las pequeñas travesuras de Yue estaban dirigidas a ti?

Yue se inclinó sobre el brazo de su silla.

— Sí, Sakura. ¿Por qué habrías de pensar que era sobre ti? ¿Hmmmm?

Yo estaba sentada allí con mis quejas. Kaho Mizuki nunca había conectado que la muñeca era yo. ¿Y cómo podría explicar que era? ¿Obviando los detalles jugosos de la fiesta de Rika Sasaki de su séptimo cumpleaños? ¿De hace diez años? ¿Y frente a Yue?

De ninguna maldita manera. Nop. Estaba atrapada. Estaba jodida.

Froté juntas las suelas de mis zapatillas de deporte.

— Bueno, yo sólo... imaginé que… fue así —murmuré.

— Ahora, Yue— dijo Kaho—. No hay duda de que la muñeca no era apropiada. Pero no tenías intención de que representara a Sakura, ¿verdad? Eso sería muy poco apropiado. Por no hablar de un claro caso de acoso sexual.

Me di cuenta de la sonrisa de Yue extendiéndose cuando se enteró de eso. Se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia el suelo, y empezó a rebotar una pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

— Y estoy segura— continuo—, de que fue mucho más allá del alcance de sus intenciones para su pequeña travesura. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Yue se encogió de hombros.

— Claro.

— Porque eso sería un delito grave que requiere una acción disciplinaria.

Yue asintió con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio. Tal vez no era la horca, pero Kaho Mizuki estaba sin duda colgándola delante de él. Me imaginé que era lo más cercano a la resolución que yo iba a conseguir. La venganza, sin embargo, se acercaría mucho más.

— Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante. En primer lugar, tenemos que averiguar cuál será su actividad compartida durante el semestre. ¿Quién va a elegir esta vez?

— Yo lo haré— gritamos Yue y yo a la vez.

— Bueno, ambos no pueden elegir. Vamos a tratar de hacerlo con Piedra-PapelTijera. Quien sea que gane elige este semestre. La otra persona puede seleccionar el trabajo en el mundo real.

Yue y yo nos pusimos uno frente al otro. Era un tiroteo en el corral de MK.

Pensé que lo tenía bastante calado. Él era macho. Pseudo-chico duro. Definitivamente iría por roca. Apretamos nuestros puños. Golpeamos nuestras palmas de las manos tres veces diciendo.

— Piedra, papel, tijera, disparo.

Lancé mi mano, como papel. Yue había lanzado Tijeras. Maldita sea. Debería haberlo sabido. Las tijeras cortan. Las tijeras pueden apuñalar. Las tijeras eran brillantes y afiladas, como Yue.

— ¿Qué será, Yue? —canturreó Kaho Mizuki.

— Bueno, Kaho, para nuestra primera actividad del semestre, Sakura y yo compartiremos la experiencia de porristas.

Permítanme hacer una pausa para dar una breve historia de Yue Hara y las porristas. Es una historia legendaria en la Secundaria Seijo en el Primer año, Yue se mudó a Tomoeda y jugó al fútbol. Él era una especie de prodigio o una estrella o lo que sea. De todos modos, a medio camino a través del partido contra otra escuela, Yue impactó y se fracturó cuatro costillas. Estuvo fuera de la temporada. La madre de Yue se pone como loca y le prohíbe jugar al fútbol nunca más.

Avance rápido hasta el segundo año. Yue y Meiling han estado saliendo por un tiempo. Ella es una porrista y le convence para entrar en el equipo de invierno, para que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos. Vomitivo, lo sé. Pero lo hace, y, porque es fuerte, pueden hacer estas exhibiciones locas y acrobacias y pirámides más grandes y todo eso ahora. Así que las porristas lo aman. Pero un día, Touya Amamiya, que era el quarterback del equipo universitario, llama a Yue friki porque es un porrista. Y Yue dice (y esta es la parte más famosa).

"Déjame aclararte esto Touya, me paso toda la tarde con las manos entre los muslos de una porrista sexy, mirando hacia arriba a su falda mientras mantengo por encima de mí. Mientras tanto, tú estás inclinado, metiendo tus dedos en el culo de algún hombre gordo una y otra vez. ¿Pero yo soy el gay?" eso calló a Touya y a cualquier otra persona que hubiera pensado en dar a Yue un momento difícil. Pero eso no me iba a callar.

— De ninguna manera. No voy a tomar parte en ninguna exhibición disfrazada moviendo las tetas defendiendo algún falso espíritu escolar y se hace pasar como un deporte. —Esa era mi pequeña manera de ocultar el hecho de que uno, no tengo tetas, y dos, no podía hacer deportes.

— No te preocupes —dijo Yue—. No tendrás que hacer ningún baile de vítores. —Balanceó su cabeza de lado a lado—. Puedes ser la chica del agua del equipo. —Hizo que sorbía de una botella de agua invisible.

Abrí la boca para oponerme, en voz alta, pero Kaho Mizuki me interrumpió.

— ¡Está arreglado, entonces! Porrista pues. —Ella lo escribió en el estúpido formulario de matrimonio—. Sakura, ¿has pensado cuál es el trabajo que te gustaría compartir con Yue para ganar tu dinero en el mundo real?

No, por supuesto que no. Había bloqueado este curso maldito de mi mente tanto como fuera posible.

— Sí —mentí. Sin embargo, sólo un puesto de trabajo me vino a la cabeza… el que ya tenía—. Cuidar de una niña de once años de edad. Tendría que consultarlo con sus padres, pero si dan el visto bueno, entonces Yue y yo podemos cuidarla juntos.

En el instante en que estas palabras salieron al aire, me di un golpe mental en la cabeza. Acababa de perder mi única fuente de dinero durante todo el semestre.

Ugh. Esperaba, esperaba, esperaba que Yue se opusiera. Entonces podría hacer algo más. Rastrillar hojas, tal vez. ¡Rastrillar hojas habría sido perfecto! Pero Yue agitó su mano en el aire.

— Pshhh, sin problemas.

— Espera, he cambiado de opinión —dije—. Rastrillar hojas. Barreremos las hojas.

— No, no —dijo Yue—. Dijiste servicio de niñera. Haremos de niñeras. —Mesonrió y parpadeó varias veces—. Nos dará más calidad de tiempo juntos.

— Oooh, observación agradable, Yue —dijo Kaho Mizuki.

Traté de objetar.

— Pero…

Kaho Mizuki garabateó en la hoja.

— Ya lo he escrito. Bueno, ustedes dos son niñeras. Genial.

Maldita sea.

— Ahora, vamos a seguir con el presupuesto. —Kaho Mizuki ofreció una bolsa de terciopelo rojo con una tapa acordonada—. Yue, me gustaría que metieras aquí la mano y seleccionaras una moneda.

Yue extendió su mano. Me pareció ver rozar los suyos al llegar a su interior.

Yo estaba casi segura de que vi su muñeca rozarse contra sus pulgares mientras él juguetonamente metía su mano dentro de la bolsa. Sin duda la vi sonrojarse. Sacó una moneda con el número 150 en ella.

— ¡Bien hecho, Yue! Uno cincuenta es el factor más alto de ingresos disponibles. Hay sólo dos de ellos en la bolsa. Muy bien, multiplica todo lo que ganes por 150, y eso es lo que tienen para gastar en los gastos mensuales de su grupo. Decidan juntos en qué gastarlo, y entréguenmelo al final de cada mes.

— Se acercó más a Yue y puso la voz más cantarina—. Apuesto que pueden comprar la casa bonita. —Juro que ella agitó las pestañas hacia él.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

— Y el coche híbrido de lujo. —Ambos se rieron.

— Una cosa más —dijo ella—. A pesar de que realicen sus trabajos juntos, deben decidir quién en el matrimonio es teóricamente el sostén de la familia. ¿Es sólo uno de ustedes? ¿Ambos contribuyen a la casa? Puede entrar en juego más tarde en el curso, por lo que decidan con cuidado. ¿Preguntas?

Me enorgullezco de mi habilidad para mantener la boca cerrada, así que negué con la cabeza.

— No, Kaho—dijo Yue—, lo has explicado muy bien.

Kaho Mizuki volvió a sonrojarse. Yue era una especie de erudito con carisma. Un hipnotizador sexy para mujeres solteras y entradas en años. Una madurita total.

— Bien, entonces. Recuerden que deben escribir en sus diarios. Y tengan en cuenta en sus horarios que tenemos una sesión de quince minutos de consejería... —Ella agarró una hoja de papel—. Martes a las once. Así que los veré a ambos entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —A ella realmente le gustaba asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

— Mirando hacia delante —dijo Yue—, extendiendo su mano. Ella la apretó suavemente y las sacudieron. ¿Cómo es que los chicos guapos pueden salir con tanta basura?


End file.
